prohibido enamorarse
by tamimonster
Summary: Lima vive sus vacaciones, pero Rasa tiene una mision muy importante en la que falla y Lima lo salva. haciendo que a partir de ese momento ambos esten mas unidos que antes, pero Lima cree que el amor es una perdida de tiempo. toda la historia esta basada en lo que pasa en DC3
1. Chapter 1

PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE

Capítulo 1: misión fallida

Lima suspiro al terminar la canción, vio su puntuación, había sacado 5 estrellas de oro.

La gente de la fiesta en la que estaba le aplaudió con ánimo, lima se emocionó mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba libremente, últimamente había bailado solamente en misiones de la DCI.

Hizo una reverencia al público, luego fue a sentarse en una mesa cercana. Miss Aubrey, Taye, y Emilia se acercaron y se sentaron con ella

\- muy buena la coreo, jefa-dijo Taye

\- sí, cierto- asintió Miss Aubrey-bailas muy bien

\- muchas gracias chicas -respondió Lima- me halagan

\- ¿Cómo estás pasando tus vacaciones? -pregunto Emilia

\- bueno, muy bien, jamás me había divertido tanto

\- es una suerte -dijo Aubrey- me gustaría tener unas vacaciones así

\- ¿y porque no te tomas también unas vacaciones Aubrey? -dijo su amiga de piel morena

\- me parece que tomarse vacaciones es para gente perezosa que no quiere trabajar -Aubrey miro de reojo a Emilia- mientras pueda seguir trabajando, trabajare

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo Emilia

\- por nada -dijo Aubrey con superioridad

Taye se rio para sus adentros, todas sabían que Emilia odiaba trabajar

\- ¿Qué paso con Rasa, jefa? -pregunto Emilia

\- el sigue trabajando, tiene una misión especial, y la está cumpliendo en este preciso momento

\- ¿Cuál es la misión?

\- bueno… él fue al futuro, a averiguar más cosas sobre el plan del Dr. Tan

\- ¿no te preocupa que le pase algo? -pregunto Aubrey

\- ¿Qué le podría pasar? -dijo lima- él es experto en estas cosas

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, lima se despidió de las chicas y salió, rumbo para su casa

Llego a su casa. Afuera amenazaba al cielo una terrible tormenta, lima, cansada de la fiesta, se acostó en su cama, y minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, en el futuro, rasa buscaba por la ciudad del Dr. Tan, quería saber algo más sobre su plan del control mental, pero aun no conseguía nada. Camino por las calles oscuras de Tantopia, llenas de gente provista de esos cascos, algunos lo miraban cuando pasaba por al lado, y lo seguían con la mirada. A Rasa le pareció que algunos hablaban entre ellos, y de hecho era cierto, susurraban cosas que él no entendía.

Siguió caminando, todo era muy tenebroso, mucho más con esas personas que seguían mirándolo, estuvo por darse la vuelta y volver, cuando uno de los controlados lo detuvo, y llamo con voz fría y metálica a sus compañeros, que le cerraron el paso.

\- ¿Qué hacen? -pregunto rasa

El que lo detuvo le respondió

\- es nuestra orden llevarte con el Dr. Tan

\- ¿de qué están hablando?

El controlado hizo el signo del Dr. Tan con sus brazos, luego rasa sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, había sido golpeado, instantáneamente perdió el conocimiento.

Lima despertó en la cama, vio la hora, 9:00 am, agradeció a sus vacaciones a poder levantarse tarde, así que se quedó en la cama, relajada. Deseo que ese momento no se acabara nunca, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular llamando, era Lucius, un compañero suyo de la DCI

Agarro el teléfono con la mano más cercana a él y lo respondió

\- ¿hola? -dijo somnolienta

\- buenos días lima, soy yo, Lucius, necesito hablar contigo de un tema importante

\- dime.

\- bueno ¿has visto a Rasa por ahí en algún lugar?

\- no… él está en una misión

\- eso es lo que me preocupa, supuestamente debería haber vuelto anteayer, pero todavía no ha vuelto

\- ¿y? por ahí tiene más cosas que hacer

\- me gustaría que vallas con él, por lo menos quiero saber si está bien

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

\- yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí en la DCI

\- y yo estoy de vacaciones, ahora no tengo porque hacer cosas del trabajo

\- pero…

\- sin peros, Lucius, ya te lo dije, no iré, Rasa puede arreglarse solo, volverá en cualquier momento, no te preocupes

\- de acuerdo, te llamare si pasa algo ¿ok?

\- ok

Cortó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama, si sus compañeros de DCI pretendían arruinarle su descanso, ella no lo aceptaría. Sabía que antes Rasa había ido a misiones en las que tardo más de lo previsto, y sin embargo él había salido victorioso, eso era lo que ella admiraba de Rasa, que nunca se daba por vencido, el siempre luchaba hasta el final. Además, no podía haber perdido, el sabia algunas artes marciales que le podrían servir para defenderse.

Lima suspiro, y bajo a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar su desayuno, y salir a la calle

Rasa abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo de una habitación oscura, se sentía algo débil, se levantó y miro a su alrededor, atrás suyo había un ventanal donde se veía la ciudad nocturna, delante suyo, se notaba por la tenue luz, una puerta.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella, intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, intento otra vez, incluso llego a golpearla, pero no pasó nada. Fue hacia la ventana, pero en ella no obtuvo mejores resultados, estaba encerrado, no sabía dónde, pero no tenía salida, así que se sentó en el piso de vuelta.

Escucho unos pasos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, después una conversación, eran voces metálicas, eran controlados, al parecer podían hablar entre ellos

\- ¿lo trajiste? -dijo la primera voz

\- sí, está dentro de esa habitación-dijo una segunda voz

\- muy bien

\- llévalo con el líder

\- lo hare

Se escucharon pasos, y después el sonido de un cerrojo, alguien había abierto la puerta, no pudo ver bien quien era, pero lo agarró del brazo, Rasa intento resistirse, pero él era más fuerte, lo arrastro por el pasillo, que también estaba oscuro, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala, estaba casi vacía, salvo por un trono de oro al fondo, adornado por la gran estatua de un cuervo que extendía sus alas, hecho con el mismo material que el trono. Alguien estaba sentado ahí: el Dr. Tan.

Rasa vio a la cara de su captor, estaba vestido de negro, y en la cabeza tenía un casco amarillo, al que le caía un largo flequillo de color azul brillante.

\- bien hecho, Oblio -dijo el Dr. Tan- al fin conseguí atraparte, Rasa

\- ¿Cómo sabía que estaría aquí? -dijo rasa

\- los controlados sirven para algo más que para obedecerme -el Dr. Tan soltó una risa malvada

Rasa recordó que lo habían estado mirando, ahora sabía para que, estuvieran planeando llevarlo con el Dr. Tan

\- ¿Cuál es su plan? -pregunto Rasa

\- ¿piensas que te lo voy a decir así de fácil? ¡Claro que no! Por el momento, tu solo serás mi prisionero

Rasa se enojó, no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así, ahora no se daría por vencido. Así que con su codo golpeo a su secuestrador en la mandíbula, Oblio lo soltó, y Rasa salió corriendo de ahí

Dr. Tan se levantó de un sobresalto, y grito

\- ¡se escapa! ¡Atrápenlo!

Rasa salió del palacio donde vivía el Dr. Tan, corrió demasiado, intentando escapar de los controlados de Tan, pero ellos eran rápidos, así que Rasa siguió, tenía un buen estado físico, pero ni un buen estado físico puede aguantar todo el rato corriendo

Corrió por toda la ciudad, se sentía agotado, pero los controlados lo seguían persiguiendo, se estaba cansando, pero él siguió sin darse por vencido, como siempre había hecho en todas sus misiones, sin darse por vencido, para volver ileso a la DCI, para volver y ver lo que siempre había sido su razón de vivir: Lima

Sí, todos esos años queriéndola, pero sin animarse a decir nada, el hacia las misiones más peligrosas que podían poner en riesgo su vida para que Lima no las hiciera. Él siempre quería poder volver con vida, para poder ver otra vez su cara, que era lo único que lo hacía sentir realmente bien, era lo único que lo relajaba.

La DCI recibió un llamado, era Rasa, Lucius atendió la llamada

\- ¡rasa! -dijo preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien compañero?

\- ¡ayúdenme! -la voz de Rasa se oía cansada, algo cortada por la mala señal, también se oían unos pasos rápidos, Rasa seguía corriendo- me persiguen los controlados, necesito refuerzos

\- ¿quieres que mandemos a alguien para allá?

\- yo… -de repente Rasa se callo

Se oyó un ruido extraño, como un golpe, Lucius también escucho a Rasa gritar, y lo oyó luchar,

\- ¡son demasiados! –grito Rasa

Se oyeron más golpes, más quejas y más gritos

Luego se oyó la ya conocida risa malvada del Dr. Tan, Rasa logro decir una palabra, parecía estar dolorido

\- lima…

Inmediatamente se cortó la llamada

Los agentes que estaban en ese momento en la DCI se quedaron callados y sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- no lo sé -dijo Lucius- pero una cosa es clara… debemos llamar a Lima


	2. Chapter 2

PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE:

CAPITULO 2:el rescate viene en camino

lima caminaba hacia DCI con molestia. Lucius la llamo diciéndole que Rasa fue capturado por los controlados. Ella, aunque a regañadientes, acepto ir a ayudarlo.

Entro a la DCI cuando llego, Lucius la estaba esperando, también estaban los agentes de Hi-def, Lu$h, Flash4wrd y RiptideF con sus trajes de trabajo.

\- es una suerte que hayas venido -saludo lucius con preocupacion- en serio es una emergencia

\- ¿como es posible que Rasa haya fallado? -pregunto lima

\- no lo sabemos

\- ¿y porque era necesario llamarme justamente a mi?¿no podía hacerlo otra persona?

los agentes se miraron entre ellos, Lucius les había contado lo sucedido.

\- bueno... -Lucius se paso una mano por su pelo marrón claro es que Rasa nos lo pidió

\- ¿como?

apretó un boton de la computadora, en ese instante, la voz de Rasa empezó sonar, era la grabación del mensaje que les mando. Lima escucho con atención, preocupacion, y su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando escucho la frase final.

Lima...

los agentes se quedaron en silencio, nadie decía nada, Emilia rompió el silencio

\- ¿vas a ir?

\- bueno... esta bien, lo haré

Lucius sonrió torpemente, después guió a Lima hacia la maquina del tiempo

\- suerte, jefa -dijo

La maquina ingreso a Lima al flujo del espacio-tiempo, ella iba directamente hacia el futuro.

Lima aterrizo fuertemente en los terrenos de Tantopia, su comunicador de la DCI empezó a funcionar

\- ya estoy en el futuro -dijo lima- ¿donde esta Rasa?

\- fue llevado por controlados bajo el mando de Dr. Tan, creemos que podría estar donde este él

\- esta bien, ire al palacio principal, donde reina el dr. tan

\- suerte, y no dejes que te vean los controlados o le avisaran al líder

la llamada se corto dejando a Lima sola en la silenciosa y solitaria calle

\- demasiado tranquilo -penso Lima

empezó la caminata por la avenida principal, haciendo eco en cada paso que daba. paso por lugares conocidos que ella reconocía con exactitud, porque, hay que saber que Tantopia solo era una copia futurista de la ciudad donde Lima vivia. y por lo tanto, la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

vio a lo lejos unos controlados y decidió tomar otro camino para que no la descubriesen. se estaba acercando a su objetivo, el palacio principal de Tantopia. donde supuestamente encontraría a Rasa. entro en el sigilosamente, adentro estaba completamente desierto, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Lima inspeccionó las habitaciones, pero no encontró nada, susurro suavemente

\- rasa ¿donde estas?

la voz de Rasa a lo lejos respondió

\- ¿Lima? ¿donde estas?

\- iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

\- estoy en la ultima habitación del pasillo, pero esta cerrado con llave

\- no te preocupes

fue hasta la última puerta del pasillo, donde estaba Rasa, al lado había una llave colgada, Lima la agarro y abrió la puerta, adentro estaba completamente vacio, salvo por Rasa que estaba sentado en el suelo, el se levanto dificultosamente

\- Lima...-dijo- pensé que no vendrías, lamento haber arruinado tus vacaciones

\- no te preocupes -despus sonrio- un agente de la DCI jamas abandona a un amigo.

Rasa sonrió, pero Lima tenia una expresión preocupada

\- ¿que pasa? -dijo Rasa

\- no lo se, no había nadie en la calle, ni tampoco aquí, además la llave estaba al lado de la puerta, fue demasiado fácil... y eso es lo que me preocupara

\- si.. -la voz del Dr. Tan resonó en la habitación- demasiado fácil para ser cierto

los agentes se dieron la vuelta, en el otro lado de la puerta estaba el, rodeado de controlados.

\- ¡ lo sabia! -exclamo Lima

\- si-dijo Rasa-pero no es bueno

los dos corrieron hacia la puerta, habrian logrado salir si el Dr. Tan no le hubiese puesto la llave a la puerta, ambos se chocaron con ella y empezaron a golpearla

\- ¡dejanos salir!

\- esa puerta es a prueba de golpes, así no van a lograr nada así

Lima gruñio, del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la risa de Tan, alejándose

\- lo sabia -dijo Lima- sabia que era una trampa

Rasa le pego una fuerte patada a la puerta, pero ella ni siquiera se rayo

\- estamos atrapados ¿ que hacemos ahora?

Lima acciono su comunicador con la DCI, la atendió la agente Aubrey

\- ¿hola? -dijo con su voz seductora

\- ¿¡agente Aubrey!? ¿que paso con los demás?

\- se fueron todos Lima, aquí en el presente son las 23:30, yo me estaba a punto de ir ¿que les paso?

\- el Dr. Tan nos encerró en una habitación y no podemos salir -explicó Lima

\- ah... ¿quieres que le avise a alguien que vaya para allá?

\- no, no correremos el riesgo de que Tan capture mas agentes

\- ¿y entonces?-preguntó Aubrey

\- entra en la computadora e investiga este palacio, fíjate si hay otra salida

\- de acuerdo, espera un poco

Miss Aubrey, que, a pesar de ser una princesa, como diría Emilia, era muy buena con las computadoras, encendio la maquina, escribió la contraseña y entro en los archivos de Tantopia.

\- veamos... -dijo- ¿en que habitación están?

\- en la ultima habitación del pasillo N° 6

\- esta bien -miss Aubrey escribió las coordenadas de ubicación en la pantalla, después, se proyecto una imagen en 3D de esa habitación, ella la inspecciono con el mouse, observando cada mínimo detalle

\- hay una salida de ventilación, pero es muy pequeña, después de eso no hay salida

\- no se preocupen -dijo Rasa, que mientras ellas hablaban, el había estado inspeccionando la habitación- tengo una idea

Lima se despidió de Miss Aubrey y corto la llamada

\- ok...¿cual es tu idea?

\- salir por la ventana

Lima miro la ventana con cierta desconfianza, se acerco a ella y miro hacia abajo

\- estamos como a cinco pisos -dijo al fin

\- hay que intentarlo, es nuestra única salida

Lima no respondió, Rasa fue hacia la ventana e intento abrirla, estaba cerrada, le dio un golpe, y se rompió

\- al parecer al Dr. Tan no le alcanzo el presupuesto para comprar una ventana a prueba de golpes -bromeo Rasa

se acerco a la ventana, mirando hacia abajo con cierta desconfianza

\- no estamos tan alto como parece

\- cuidado -dijo Lima preocupada.

Rasa se subió a la ventana, miró hacia abajo... y se tiro

Lima sofoco un grito, se escucho un golpe, Lima se acerco a la ventana, vio a Rasa abajo que se levantaba del suelo y ahí se alivio

\- ¡salta! -grito Rasa

Lima trago saliva, se acerco a la ventana, y con algo de miedo, salto.

sintió como la gravedad la lanzaba fuertemente hacia abajo, por la cara le corría un sudor frío, al estar cerca del suelo penso que se golpearía, pero no, sintio los fuertes y protectores brazos de Rasa que la atraparon.

\- somos libres - dijo rasa dulcemente, Lima sintió que su cara estaba extremadamente cerca de la suya, así que se sonrojo un poco y se bajo.

\- gra... gracias -dijo al bajar

Rasa le agarró ambas manos con las suyas

\- no Lima, gracias a ti

\- ¿porque?

\- si no fuera por ti yo seguiría encerrado ahí dentro, gracias por preocuparte por mi, me salvaste la vida

\- y tu la mía...-lima sonrió torpemente, después agrego-ahora volvamos al presente

Rasa asintió, llamaron a Miss Aubrey, quien activo la maquina del tiempo, y los envió devuelta a su tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap. 3: ¿cómo te lo podre agradecer?**_

Rasa suspiro mientras paseaba por el centro comercial de la ciudad, era un lugar famoso para los bailarines, allí iban la mayoría de las veces, o se encontraban ahí para bailar. Para Rasa era la primera vez que iba, él siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos de la DCI.

Había visitado ese lugar con un solo motivo, quería agradecerle a Lima por lo que había hecho, así que quiso ir a comprarle un regalo. Pero en ese momento Rasa tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía que le gustaba a Lima, él quería hacerle un regalo con todo su cariño pero no sabía que comprar.

Mientras caminaba, vio a un par de parejas que andaban caminando tomados de la mano, Rasa imagino como sería una cita ideal con Lima.

Ellos irían de la mano, caminando sin que nada les importe, sin que nadie los moleste. Irían a Tomar unos helados juntos en una plaza bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a una fuente que les da el ambiente romántico, mientras hablarían de ellos, se conocerían más. Al atardecer, Rasa la llevaría a la playa a ver el sol ponerse, sobre el cielo con colores rojizos, anaranjados y rosados. Cuando sea el anochecer, harían una cena a la luz de una fogata en la playa nocturna. Y cuando ella menos se lo espere, Rasa sacaría una delicada caja con una brillante sortija dentro, y le preguntaría si pueden ser felices juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Lima diría que sí y lo besaría, y tendrían una casa para los dos y...

Mientras Rasa imaginaba todo eso no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba yéndose de la realidad, se chocó con Hi-Def y se despertó.

—hey... jefe —dijo Mo— ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿ehe? —Rasa estaba aún un poco confundido

—te veo algo distraído

— ah...no, estoy bien, solo estaba... pensando en algo

— ¿En qué pensabas?—preguntó Glitch tímidamente

—en... el trabajo—mintió Rasa

—Vamos a un concurso de break-dance en el patio del shopping—dijo Mo— ¿quieres venir?

—No gracias chicos—negó Rasa—tengo cosas que hacer

—oh... bueno, no importa, nos vemos

Los chicos estaban a punto de irse, cuando Rasa los detuvo

—esperen un minuto... ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

—Lo que quieras—Glitch sonrió infantilmente— ¿qué pasa?

— ¿ustedes que le regalarían a una chica?

—uhu... ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

—eso no les incumbe, ¿ustedes que le regalarían a una chica?

El silencio se metió en la conversación, ambos estaban pensativos

—flores—dijo Mo—a las chicas les gustan las flores

—flores...—pensó Rasa

Glitch miro la hora en su reloj, luego agarro a Mo por el borde de la remera.

—Mo, vámonos, llegaremos tarde

—está bien compañero, lo siento Rasa, tenemos que irnos.

—no se preocupen—dijo Rasa—de todas formas ya me iba

Glitch y Mo se despidieron de Rasa, el siguió caminando por el lugar

No podía regalarle flores a Lima, las flores son para parejas, y el y ella no eran pareja, tenía que preguntarle a otra persona

Tuvo suerte, porque paso por una heladería y se encontró a D-Coy tomando unos sundaes.

— ¡hola jefazo! —saludo Mccoy— ¿Que andas haciendo por acá?

—les quería hacer una pregunta ¿ustedes que le regalarían a una chica?

Mccoy y Dare se quedaron pensando unos minutos en silencio

— comida —dijo Dare

— ¿comida? —pregunto Rasa

— ¡si! —asintio la pelirosa— ¡comida!

— no se a que te refieres con eso Dare

— pues... a las chicas nos gusta que los chicos nos cocinen

— si cierto, a las chicas les gusta que las cocinen —bromeo Mccoy

— ¿que nos cocinen? —pregunto Dare a Mccoy— ¡no! que nos hagan la comida tonto

— me arruinas el chiste —dijo mccoy

— ahora que lo pienso seria muy lindo que tu me cocines

— si, claro, lo haré ¿te prefieres en sopa o en una tarta?

— ¡Mccoy!

Mccoy empezó a reírse, Dare gruño

— de todas formas —dijo Dare— no habría comido tu comida, no sabes cocinar

— ¡oh! ¡claro que se cocinar!

— ¡claro que no!

— ¡que si!

— ¡que no!

— ¡que si!

— ¡que no!

— ¡que si!

— ¡que no!

— ¡que si!

— ¡que no!

Como Dare y Mccoy seguirían discutiendo y se olvidaron de la existencia de Rasa, el se fue sin que se dieran cuenta

— no —penso Rasa— eso no me servirá, yo no se cocinar

siguió caminando por los pasillos llenos de negocios del shopping, observando las vidrieras.

En un negocio de ropa de alta calidad, vio a Ángel sentado en un asiento mirando a Miss Aubrey probándose algunos vestidos.

— Hey Aubrey —llamo— estoy seguro de que me vas a ayudar en esto

— ¿si?

— tu eres una chica, ¿si tuvieran que darte un regalo que querrías?

— ¿le vas a regalar algo a alguna chica o te estas metiendo con la mía? —pregunto Ángel

— no... Estaba pensando en hacerle un regalo a alguien

Miss Aubrey levanto un vestido corto color sin mangas, azul de la pila de ropa

— pues Ángel me acaba de regalar este hermoso vestido

— pero si ustedes no están saliendo

— claro que no... Pero los regalos no se desprecian ¿no?

— Esa es mi chica —dijo Ángel

— no me llames "mi chica" Ángel

— No sé si sería bueno regalarle ropa —pensó Rasa

Miro el reloj. Ya era tarde, debía irse del centro comercial

— Bueno —le dijo Rasa al Lu$h crew— no importa, de todas formas muchas gracias por ayudarme

Rasa se despidió de Lu$h crew y se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa, debería guardarse la idea de comprar un regalo para otro día

Lima había estado caminando por el centro de la ciudad mirando las vidrieras, ahora estaba regresando a su casa. Era su ultimo día de vacaciones, mañana volvería a la DCI, con los agentes de los crew, a Lucius, y a Rasa, no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había pasado con Rasa. Ella jamas pensó que en algunas circunstancias de su vida tendría que salvarle la vida a Rasa. No creía que alguien tan inteligente como Rasa fallaría en una misión.

— La gente falla a veces —pensó— no todo en la vida es triunfar, yo también falle en alguna que otra misión más de una vez.

Suspiro profundamente y se fue hacia su casa.

A la mañana siguiente en la DCI, todos los agentes se reunieron para darle una animada bienvenida a Lima. Pero a pesar de que ella buscaba por el entre la gente, no encontraba a Rasa, le pregunto a uno de los agentes

— ¿y Rasa?

— Dijo que llegaría más tarde hoy —le respondió Lucius— no sé porque

Lima había ido hacia el trabajo con tal de ver a su compañero, se sintió algo triste, pero enseguida se le pasó, en ese momento debía dejar de preocuparse por Rasa y empezar a prestarle más atención al trabajo

Pero en ese momento entro Rasa corriendo por la puerta

— Rasa —dijo Lima— llegaste tarde

— Sí, lo siento —dijo el— lo que pasa es que tenía algunas cosas que hacer

— Aja... —dijo ella— ¿cosas como que?

Rasa saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel rasado con un moño rojo

— Cosas como estas —sonrió— es para ti

Lima puso cara sorprendida, después la agarro con su mano derecha y abrió suavemente el papel rosado, con cuidado de no romperlo, adentro había una cajita de terciopelo azul. Lima al abrirlo vio una hermosa y delicada pulsera de plata, con algunos detalles en oro, en el medio tenia n dije con una L

— oh... Rasa, es muy hermoso ¿Por qué me lo compraste?

— es mi forma de decir gracias, por lo que hiciste, ya sabes

Lima aun tenia cara contenta

— veras... —dijo Rasa— ayer fui al centro comercial, quería comprarte algo pero no se me ocurría nada, estuve preguntándoles a todos los crew que me encontré, pero ninguna de sus ideas me convencían. Se hizo tarde y no pude comprar nada, pero esta mañana, cuando venia hacia la DCI, pase por una joyería, y ver esto me hizo pensar en ti. Yo sabía que era la joya perfecta para la mujer más bella e inteligente que conozco

Todos los agentes que estaban mirando exclamaron "aaaaaaawwwwwww"

— es muy hermoso lo que hiciste, muchas gracias, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí en toda mi vida

— no hay de que agrade...

Lima se acercó a Rasa, y sin darse cuenta, le dio un beso en los labios


	4. Chapter 4

_**cap. 4: El amor es solo una perdida de tiempo**_

Lima se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los crews los miraban boquiabiertos.

Había sido llevada a un mundo distinto: el del amor, Rasa se preocupaba mucho por ella, eso había causado que Lima empezara a sentir cosas por el.

"pero no debería hacer esto" pensó Lima "no debo enamorarme, porque el amor es solo una perdida de tiempo que creo la gente solo para divertirse, y yo no tengo tiempo para divertirme"

Se separo de Rasa, el estaba sonriente

— lo siento Rasa —dijo— no se en que estaba pensando

— a mi no me molesto —contestó el, aun mas sonriente

— pues a mi si, no tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo en cosas así

— pero Lima —Rasa estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar— yo... creo que eres muy bonita, y me gustas mucho... y creo que también te gusto

— no es cierto —Lima estaba empezando a enojarse— lo que hice fue un error no me gustas y no me vas a gustar jamás

Rasa se puso algo triste

— Lima, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad al amor, la vida no tiene sentido sin amor

— ¡no! —grito Lima— ¡yo no quiero darle una oportunidad al amor! ¿¡no me entiendes!?

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rasa, y se dio la vuelta.

— lima —exclamo Rasa

— mira Rasa, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, no debemos concentrarnos en este tipo de cosas, propongo que nos mantengamos separados, así algo como lo de recién no vuelva a suceder

— ¿separados?¿de que forma?

—hagamos como que no nos conocemos, es por nuestro bien y el bien de nuestro trabajo

Rasa asintió con tristeza, Lima se fue a trabajar

Los bailarines, que habían estado mirando la escena con curiosidad, aun estaban boquiabiertos

— ¿¡ y ustedes que miran!? —pregunto Lima enojada— ¡vayan a trabajar! ¡hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy!

— ¡si jefa! —dijeron al unisono

Rasa se habia quedado parado en silencio, en el medio de la pista de baile

— ve a trabajar tu también

— si... lo hare

Todos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo, el día paso muy lento comparado con otros días, Rasa no podía dejar de pensar en Lima, Lima no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo, los crews seguían sorprendidos, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la hora laboral había pasado, y todos se estaban yendo a sus casas

Una vez en su casa, Lima, con un poco de culpa por lo que le había dicho a Rasa, se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana despertó con el sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular, lo tomo con una mano y leyó

RASA: feliz cumpleaños

Lima miro el almanaque a su derecha, hoy era 9 de diciembre, y era el día de su cumpleaños

Suspiro y le escribió a Rasa

LIMA: te dije que hicieramos como si no nos conociéramos

RASA: lo lamento, es muy difícil para mi pasar tu cumpleaños sin saludarte

LIMA: pues deberías resistir a hacerlo

RASA: lima, por favor perdoname, lo que paso fue un accidente, pronto lo olvidaremos y haremos como que no paso nada

LIMA: aun así, si lo olvidamos corremos el riesgo de que vuelva a pasar

RASA: haré todo lo posible para que no se repita

LIMA: aun así, no quiero que me hables

RASA: ya olvidalo, fue un accidente ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa?

LIMA: no, adiós Rasa

Rasa no respondió a ese último mensaje, sabia que a pesar de seguirle insistiendo a Lima que lo perdone, ella seguiría negándose, así que dejó su teléfono a un lado, y se fue

Lima miro la hora en el reloj, luego miro el brazalete que tenia en su muñeca, el que le había regalado Rasa

"fuiste un gran compañero" pensó "pero ahora deberemos estar separados... me pareces amable, caballeroso y tierno, pero no me puedo enamorar de ti en momentos como este"

salio de su habitación y fue hacia el comedor, allí brillaba el arbolito navideño que había armado ayer, pues se estaba acercando la navidad y toda la gente había decorado sus casas con divertidas luces parpadeantes, ella sonrio al recordar cuando de pequena con su mama, su papa y su hermana menor armaban el árbol todos juntos, pues era una tradición armarlo en familia. Siempre esperaban a que llegaran todos para empezar.

Ahora vivía sola, y el día anterior lo había hecho sola, sin la compañía de nadie, también recordó cuando el año pasado había festejado la navidad con Rasa...

Lima se prohibió pensar en Rasa. A su celular llego otro mensaje, Lima pensó que era Rasa, pero no era el, era una persona que últimamente era una gran amiga, Miss Aubrey

MISS AUBREY: hola Lima, tengo que darte una gran noticia, me llamo David para decirme que hemos clasificado en la competencia mundial de baile

David Cenzeni era un hombre que representaba a los equipos en competencias de bailes, esta vez había una ccompetencia en la que solo calificaban cinco bailarines. Los bailarines clasificados eran: Lima, Miss Aubrey, Emilia, Bodie y Mccoy. Lima le respondió el mensaje.

LIMA: genial, no lo puedo creer

MISS AUBREY: David dijo que vayamos a su casa inmediatamente, parece que viajaremos para competir

LIMA: ¿adonde?

MISS AUBREY: no lo se, supongo que mañana nos lo dirá

LIMA:esta bien, nos vemos mañana

MISS AUBREY: nos vemos

Lima fue hacia la gran mansión de David. Adentro el estaba esperándolos con una gran cena.

El era un hombre, apenas un poco mayor que ella, tenia el pelo rubio y casi siempre cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol, también era muy alegre, sienpre se presentaba sonriente, tenia una novia llamada Maria, ella era una linda chica de cabellos oscuros que en ese momento estaba tomada de su brazo.

Los otros bailarines clasificados ya estaban ahí, David los saludo alegremente.

— ¡buenos días chicos! —exclamo— estoy súper contento de que hayan calificado en esta competencia, nosotros seis, viajaremos a un lugar muy lejano para participar en ella

— ¿adonde viajaremos? —pregunto Aubrey

— pues... ¿adonde viajaremos Maria?

Maria respondió con un tono de voz muy alto

— ¡a Europa!

— ¿Europa? —pregunto Lima— ¿pero a que parte de Europa?

— la competencia se hace en varlos lugares de Europa, a nosotros nos toco Italiao

— ¿Italia? —dijo Aubrey— genial

— no se si me gustaría viajar a Italia —dijo Mccoy

— a nosotros nos gustaria —dijeron al unisono Emilia y Bodie

— ¿porque solo vamos cinco?

— creo que hicieron una votación de todos los bailarines y salieron ustedes —dijo David

— vaya, pero que suerte que tenemos

se quedaron hablando un rato Largo de como irían, y que día. Al parecer irían la semana que venia en avión.

Lima, Miss Aubrey, Emilia, Bodie y Mccoy, irían al viaje de sus vidas

Pero Lima no tenia pensado decirle nada a Rasa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5: bienvenidos a Italia**_

Rasa estaba haciendo horas extras de trabajo en la DCI, estaba en la computadora investigando algunos. archivos secretos del plan del Dr. Tan. hoy no había visto a Lima en todo el día, sin saber de que ella estaba viajando a Italia para la competencia mundial de baile.

Suspiro y empezó a leer los archivos.

Mientras tanto en el continente europeo, lima estaba desempacando sus cosas en un hotel en el centro de Roma, Italia, los otros bailarines estaban con ella.

— ¿cuanto dura la competencia Aubrey? —pregunto Lima

— creo que no es muy larga —respondió Aubrey

— dura una semana —dijo Emilia

— ¿una semana? —pregunto Bodie— ¿estas segura Emilia?

— David me lo dijo —respondio

— no, no, no —nego Maccoy— creo que dura dos semanas

— ¿y como sabes eso? —pregunto Lima

— Eh... bueno David me lo dijo

— escuchaste mal, es una semana —dijo Emilia

— ¿porque no le preguntas? —dijo Maccoy— estoy seguro de que dijo dos semanas

Bodie soltó un suspiro y agarro su celular

— le preguntaremos —dijo, y empezó a mandar un mensaje

El celular empezó a sonar casi inmediatamente después de que Bodie apretara enviar

" la competencia dura una semana, mañana se hará la primera ronda, el jueves la segunda, el sábado la ultima, si no hay algún percance de cualquier tipo estaremos volviendo a casa el domingo"

D.C

— te lo dije —Emilia estaba sonriente

otro mensaje llegó al celular de Bodie

" tomense el día libre hoy y conozcan las bellezas de Roma, mañana tenemos una competencia importante, así que intenten relajarse"

— ¿que hay en Roma de interesante para ver? —pregunto Maccoy

— bueno —dijo Lima— personalmente yo siempre quize conocer la fontana de trevi

— ¿ehe?¿que es eso?

— es una fuente, es la mas grande y bonita de Roma y del mundo

— ¿trevi? —pregunto Bodie—que extraños nombres usan los italianos

— La fuente está situada en el cruce de tres calles, en italiano tre vie, de ahí sale su , marca el punto final del Acqua Vérgine, uno de los antiguos acueductos que suministraban agua a Roma —explico Lima

— vaya, que inteligente eres Lima¿es la que tiene el mito de las monedas?—preguntó Emilia

— si —respondió Lima— según ese mito, si arrojas una moneda volverás a visitar Roma, si arrojas dos, tendras al amor de tu vida, tres monedas significan matrimonio o divorcio

— ¿y eso es cierto?

— no hay pruebas de que lo sea, es solo una simple creencia

los bailarines se quedaron callados un rato, Emilia rompió el silencio

— ¿en Roma hay playas, lima?

— a ustedes lo único que les importa es la playa ¿verdad?

Todos se empezaron a reír.

por la tarde, Lima estaba tomando un colectivo hacia la famosa fuente de trevi, cuando llego, estaba lleno de turistas que venían diariamente a verla y tirar monedas según sus deseos.

Lima se acercó a la fuente, lamentando no haberle dicho nada a Rasa, a el le abría encantado esta vista, porque realmente era muy hermosa.

El telón de fondo de la fuente era el Palacio Poli, al que da una nueva fachada con unas gigantes corintias que enlazan las dos plantas. Dos tritones guían la carroza en forma de concha de Neptuno, domando sendos caballos de mar.

En el centro está sobrepuesto un arco del triunfo robustamente modelado. En los nichos flanqueando a Neptuno,la diosa Abundancia vierte agua de su urna y Salubridad sostiene una copa de la que bebe una serpiente. Encima, unos bajorrelieves ilustran el origen romano de los acueductos.

Lima sonrió, era el lugar con el que había soñado desde pequeña en visitar, disfruto ese momento como si no hubiese otro momento igual.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la DCI, Rasa encontró un archivo extraño en la computadora, se había infiltrado en el sistema del Dr. Tan y encontró un archivo que decía DCI.

clickeo el nombre, la computadora empezó con las advertencias.

— advertencia: programa de alto riesgo encontrado — dijo con su voz robotica

— ¿que es esto?—pregunto para sus adentros

— advertencia: programa de alto riesgo encontraído

— computadora, analiza el programa

— analizando programa

en la pantalla apareció el símbolo de analizar

— ¿que encontraste jefe? —dijo Lucius Apareciendo por atrás

— no lo se, estaba en la computadora del Dr.

— análisis completo —dijo la computadora— plan del Dr. Tan encontrado

— perfecto —exclamo Rasa— eso encontré

Las luces de la DCI empezaron a parpadear hasta apagarse completamente, algunas explotaron, dejando pequeñas chispas en el suelo.

— virus encontrado

— ¿virus? —dijo Rasa— activa el antivirus

— imposible activar el antivirus, el virus encontrado es muy potente

— ¿¡pero que...!?

la pantalla de la computadora empezó a titilar como las luces

— alerta, peligro —decia la computadora

— ahora la tendremos que reparar —dijo Lucius

— que mal —dijo Rasa

— intruso detectado —la computadora sonaba muy mal— alerta, intruso detectado, peligro, alerta, virus encontrado, intruso detectado

— computadora, apagate

— alerta de explosión

— ¿¡ ahora eso!?

— aler...—la computadora junto a todos los sistemas informáticos y los circuitos que hay en la DCI empezaron a soltar chispas, y eran cada vez mas fuertes

— ¡ AL SUELO TODO EL MUNDO! —grito Rasa

todos lograron alcanzar el suelo antes de que todo explote en una gran masa de fuego que arraso con todo a su paso

— que mal —penso Rasa

estaban a oscuras, con algunas llamas de fuego por ahí, algunas paredes destrozadas, todos los cuarteles de la DCI estaban destruidos.

— ¿que paso? —pregunto Mo, que al escuchar la advertencia de Rasa, empujo a su pequeño compañero y luego el se tiro.

— un virus—respondio Rasa

— ¿virus?—pregunto Glitch, que estaba acostado al lado de Mo.

Rasa se levanto del suelo, y como era muy pulcro, se sacudió todo el polvo que le había quedado en el traje.

— tranquilicense agentes —dijo al ver que todos estaban agitados por el susto— no paso nada malo, arreglaremos el inconveniente

— ¿cuanto tiempo tardaran? —pregunto lil't con un tono infantil.

— no lo se, un buen rato, empezaremos ahora.

— emm... jefe —dijo Lucius, levantándose del suelo— la computadora nos mando el alerta de intruso ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿un intruso? ¿el Dr. Tan?

— quizás...

— agentes —dijo Rasa— mantenganse alerta, parece que tenemos un intruso.

De repente por los escombros del parlante de sonido, el sonido de las voces de una gran cantidad de controlados retumbo en la habitación primero que todos, la voz de Oblio,, después, y para sorpresa de los agentes, Dare

— tienen a Dare

— los llevaremos con nosotros —dijo una de las personas de ese ejército

— no lo permitiremos —dijo Rasa

— nosotros somos mas y mas fuertes

— pero eso no significa que nos vayan a ganar

— tienen razón jefe —dijo Angel— no tenemos oportunidad

Rasa se mordió el labio pensando, tardo un rato, después dijo

— se me ocurre una idea ¿recuerdan el plan de enviarlos a distintas épocas, ya que el Dr. Tan domino el futuro?

— si ¿que tiene?

— creo que debmos adelantar un poco el día de su ejecucion

— ¿quieres enviarlos ahora? —exclmo Lucius

— es la única forma de evitar que los capturen

Lucius suspiro

— ¡agentes! —grito Rasa— necesito que huyan a sus épocas ya establecidas, para evitar que los capturen

— ¿¡ ahora!? —dijeron al unisono

— ¡si! ¡ahora!—grito, luego llamo a Angel— ¡agente Ángel!

— ¿si jefe? —pregunto Ángel

— ¿donde esta tu compañera? los tenemos que mandar juntos

— ¿Aubrey? ¿no lo sabes? fue a Roma

— ¿¡a Roma!? ¿para que?

— para la competencia mundial de baile

— ¿porque yo no lo sabía?

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo

— tenemos que apurarnos, ¿cuantos agentes fueron a la competencia?

— cinco —respondio Angel— Emilia y Bodie, Maccoy, Lima y mi hermosa Aubrey

— ¿lima? ¿porque no me dijo nada?

Ángel se encogió de hombros

— no importa —suspiro Rasa— enviaremos a los que faltan después

Se escucho otro golpe, esta vez en la puerta principal, estaban intentando romper la puerta

— ¡ya no hay tiempo! —Rasa encendió la maquina del tiempo, que, por suerte, no se había dañado en la explosion— vayan todos a su epoca, ¡rapido!

Los bailarines se metieron en el aparato, Rasa presionó un botón, y todos desaparecieron.

— perfecto, funciono correctamente —Rasa tenia un poco de preocupación en su voz— espero que llegen pronto a las épocas correctas

— si, si, si —dijo Lucius— ¿pero que hacemos nosotros ahora?

Rasa miro a su alrededor, los agentes que quedaban lo miraban esperando una respuesta

— nosotros lucharemos —dijo al fin— no podemos huir y no creo que sean tantos

Los agentes asintieron, se prepararon para el momento. Y cuando todos estuvieron listos, muchos controlados tiraron la puerta abajo. Eran mas que ellos, pero los agentes atacaron primero.

Comenzó una enorme lucha, los controlados sabían mucho de pelea, por eso se pudieron defender. Los agentes durante sus entrenamientos practicaban técnicas de baile, pelea y defensa, en caso de que ocurriera algo como esto.

La pelea duro un largo rato, los controlados intentaban agarrar a los agentes por los brazos, para que se detuvieran, los agentes se defendían dándoles golpes y patadas. Al final, muy pocos agentes se pudieron salvar, los controlados eran mas, también eran muy fuertes, ellos ganaron. Muchos agentes fueron llevados de prisioneros al futuro.

lo que también incluía a Rasa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap. 6: otra vez en Tantopia**_

Una semana en Roma puede estar llena de sorpresas, especial mente para una persona que jamas la había visitado en toda su vida. Pues así se sentían los cinco bailarines que llegaron a esa magnifica ciudad ese día. Cada uno recorrió Roma a su gusto. Visitaron increíbles monumentos, como la fuente de Trevi que visitó Lima, y muchos otros mas. Al día siguiente se realizo la primera ronda de la competencia, con una gigantesca fiesta de apertura, compitieron contra bailarines de todo el mundo. La primera ronda, con mucha suerte, la gano Emilia. para festejarlo, al día siguiente salieron todos juntos a comer pizzas en un restaurante muy concurrido. Luego, fueron a caminar por toda la ciudad.

el jueves se hacia la segunda ronda, pero antes de ir, Lima recibió en su celular una llamada de Rasa

— ¿hola? —atendio

— Lima... —la gruesa voz de Rasa invadio los oídos de Lima— ¿aun estas en Roma?

— ¿como sabes que estoy en Roma? —pregunto Lima— yo no te dije nada

— me lo contó Ángel, porque Miss Aubrey también fue contigo.

— si —asintio Lima— estoy en Roma... ¿que necesitabas?

— Lima... por favor no vuelvas, la DCI se ha vuelto peligrosa... ya nadie esta a salvo

— ¿porque? ¿que paso?

— el Dr. Tan ingreso un virus en nuestra computadora y desactivo toda la seguridad. ella se descompuso y exploto, llevándose también la estructura de la agencia... Entraron muchos controlados, tuvimos una gran lucha, pero ellos eran más... nos llevaron al futuro y el Dr. Tan nos encerró con la máxima seguridad... es muy poco probable que nos volvamos a ver, porque... estamos atrapados, dile a Riptide que vuelvan y se trasladen a su epoca , a Aubrey dile lo mismo...

se oyó un ruido como si el celular se hubiera caído al piso, después una voz metálica diciendole cosas a Rasa, la voz de Rasa respondía con excusas, la voz metálica otra vez, un golpe, algunas voces que no eran de Rasa, otros golpes, las mismas voces gritando de dolor y pidiéndole ayuda a Rasa, por último la voz de Rasa adolorida... y la risa malvada de Tan...

— no van a poder salir esta vez—era su voz— he inmovilizado con un suero al agente Rasa... no me vas a vencer esta vez, Lima

la llamada se corto

— ¿¡Rasa!? —grito Lima, pero el móvil no le respondió.

Lima se arrodillo en el piso, estaba preocupada por lo que le podía pasar a su compañero.

— oh no... —susurro. Se tapó la cara con las manos

— ¿estas bien jefa? —pregunto Aubrey, que recién había entrado por la puerta— ¿te pasa algo?

— es... Rasa

— ¿que le paso?

— la DCI... los agentes...

los restantes tres bailarines también entraron por la puerta

— ¿que pasa?—dijeron

— los agentes —respondio Aubrey por Lima

— Rasa... Rasa... —repetia Lima preocupada

— te gusta mucho Rasa ¿no jefa? —pregunto Bodie

— ¿que te hace pensar eso? —respondio Lima— como ya dije... no tengo tiempo para el amor

— pues... la forma en que lo tratas y como te preocupas por el...

— el amor es un pérdida de tiempo —respondio Lima

— vamos jefa—dijo Aubrey— ¿es por lo de la DCI? puedes dirigir la agencia y estar enamorada de Rasa al mismo tiempo... además, se te nota en la mirada cada vez que hablas de el que lo quieres mucho...

— no lo quiero... es mi compañero, y yo lo voy a salvar... debemos volver

— ¿volver? —pregunto Maccoy— ¿y dejar la competencia a la mitad?

— no solo lo capturaron a el, sino también a todos los agentes, y destruyeron la DCI... además me pidió que le dijera a Riptide y a Aubrey que viajen a sus épocas

— ¿a los 60's? —pregunto Aubrey— no gracias, yo paso

— ¡Aubrey! —grito Lima— ¡es por tu bien y el de la DCI! ¡Ángel ya esta ahí!

— volvamos— dijo Emilia— tendremos muchas oportunidades para ir a las competencias pero solo una para salvar el mundo de la conquista de las épocas y a la DCI causadas por un viejo loco y su ejercito de esclavos que trabajan contra su voluntad.

— Emilia tiene razon—dijo Aubrey— debemos volver o el mundo del baile se acabara

— estoy de acuerdo con Emilia — exclamó Bodie

— bueno —Maccoy se convencio— vayamonos a casa y salvemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer: bailar

todos asintieron, llamaron a David, que, luego de que los bailarines le explicaran la situación, accedió y también les ofreció llevarlos en un jet privado.

— se que Rasa me dijo que no vayamos— explico Lima una vez dentro del avion— ¿pero que íbamos a hacer nosotros? ¿quedarnos cruzados de brazos mientras nuestro hogar es destruido? ¿mientras nuestros compañeros luchan por nosotros? ¡debemos ayudarlos!

— ¡si! — gritaron alegremente Emilia, Bodie, Maccoy y Aubrey

El viaje pareció mas largo de lo que era, cada segundo en la mente de Lima era lo equivalente a horas. Y cada vez se ponía mas impaciente, golpeaba el posa manos con la punta de los dedos o susurraba en voz baja cosas para que vaya mas rápido el avión. Cada minuto que pasaba Lima se preocupaba mas porque no sabia que le podría estar haciendo el Dr. Tan a su compañero, cada vez se preocupaba mas por el

— si Aubrey—dijo para si misma ,pensando en lo que le había dicho hoy— Me gusta estar con Rasa, pero como ya dije, no tengo tiempo para enamorarme.

La luna apareció por el horizonte para eliminar la luz y calidez del sol, marcaba el inicio de la noche como un juez marca el inicio de una carrera, Lima se quedo dormida en su asiento.

Despertó con una sacudida de Bodie en su hombro

— jefa... ya llegamos

Se levanto de un sobresalto al escuchar eso y bajo corriendo del avión, estaban en el patio de los cuarteles de la agencia. Pero no había ninguna agencia. Todo estaba reducido a cenizas y escombros.

— oh no... —dijo Maccoy

— entremos— dijo Lima

Entraron por los restos de una puerta que daba al ascensor, pero como el también habia explotado, bajaron por la escaleras de Emergencia al cuartel central.

— activen la maquina del tiempo —ordeno Lima

Emilia conecto los cables que le daban energía a la maquina, pero no respondió nada. Maccoy le dio una patada a la maquina y esta empezó a funcionar

— todo se soluciona con una patada —dijo bromista, seguido de una risita

Lima lo miro amenazadora

— esto es importante Maccoy, no tenemos tiempo para bromas

— lo siento

Riptide entro en la maquina

— haremos la prueba de fuego

Lima asintió

— si llegaron bien al 2000, por favor contactecnos con el comunicador

ambos accedieron y Lima presionó el botón de viaje. Emilia y Bodie desaparecieron en el flujo del tiempo, paso un rato y aun no contestaban, Lima trago saliva

— ¡aqui Riptide! —la alegre voz de Emilia sonó en el comunicador— Al parecer la maquina aun funciona... estamos en el 2000

— ¡tuvimos la suerte de caer en una mega fiesta! —esta vez era Bodie

— no se desconcentres y inicien la misión —respondió con responsabilidad Lima— proseguiremos a mandar a la agente Aubrey a los 60's para que se encuentre con su compañero.

La pelirroja asintió y entro en la maquina que la envió a la época que se le dio.

El silencio inundo la sala, luego su voz sonó en el comunicador de Lima

— aquí agente Aubrey, llegue a los 60's correctamente Lima

— ¿y Angel? —respondio Lima— ¿logras localizarlo?

Aubrey se callo un minuto

— si—dijo Despues— el esta aquí, en la disco que nos dijiste, que suerte, iré con el

— inicia la misión, tengan suerte, Lu$h crew

Lima apago el comunicador y suspiro, porque todos habían llegado bien.

— ¿y yo que hago jefa? —pregunto Maccoy, que se había quedado

— no se porque Rasa no te mando a tu misión como los demás, seguro que tu compañera, la agente Dare ya esta ahí, por hay lo hozo por una buena razón

— ¿entonces que hago?

— tendrás que acompañarme... vamonos

Antes de entrar a la maquina, Lima miro hacia abajo, había un montón de escombros que no tenían nada de interesante, pero un papel de color blanco muy limpio resaltaba entre las cosas.

Lo levantó, luego soltó un gritito al leer lo que decía

"PLAN DEL DR. TAN"

Lima arrastro a Maccoy a la maquina rapidamente, no debía perder el tiempo, no ahora teniendo el plan en sus ó el botón de viaje hacia el futuro.

Mientras tanto, en la celda de alta seguridad de la gran ciudad de Tantopia, estaban los agentes, vigilados por una gran cantidad de controlados, esta vez estaba súper vigilado porque el Dr. Tan recordaba bien como Rasa y Lima se habían escapado la primera vez

— otra vez como antes—penso Rasa— yo atrapado en una celda, pero esta vez es distinto, le dije a Lima que no venga, entonces necesito escapar sin ayuda.

los agentes estaban muy silenciosos, Lucius se acerco a Rasa

— ¿sabes algo sobre el plan del Dr. jefe? —preguntodo

— lo vi en la computadora el otro día, antes de que todo explotara, pero no pude llegar a abrirlo.

— ¿moriremos aquí? —pregunto uno de los agentes

— no lo se —respondio Rasa— es probable, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga un plan para escapar

El silencio reino en la sala.

— estamos secos de ideas —dijo el agente de recién

— al menos tenemos suerte de poder haber salvado a nuestros agentes mas importantes —dijo Rasa— Riptide, Lu$h, Flash4wrd, Hi-def, Lima y Maccoy.

Los agentes asintieron.

— resistiremos hasta el final—dijo Lucius— aunque tengamos que luchar contra estos estúpidos controlados.

— no digas eso Lucius —dijo Rasa— ellos no saben lo que hacen, lo que debemos hacer nosotros es salvarlos

— esta bien... si tu lo dices...

El silencio entro en la conversación otra vez. Nadie decía nada.

Como ellos no podían hacer nada para escapar, se quedaron un largo tiempo muy quietos y sin producir sonido alguno, incluso parecía que nadie estuviera respirando.

Minutos después se escucharon unos golpes, y una voz que a Rasa le resultaba muy familiar

— ¡ sueltenme!

Lima...

— Rasa se levantó forzosamente del suelo y se sostuvo de uno de los barrotes, no hay que olvidar que los controlados lo maltrataron mucho y el se sentía realmente agotado

— ¡dejennos en paz!

Maccoy... ¿pero que hacia Maccoy aquí? pensó Rasa

Los controlados tiraron duramente en la celda a una Lima que se resistía a ellos y a un Maccoy que se intentaba escapar

— ¡ Lima! —grito Rasa— te dije que no vinieras

Lima se sento en el suelo, tenia una delgada Linea de sangre cayendo de su boca que se limpio con una manga

— lo siento Rasa —respondio— pero no me iba a quedar sentada cruzada de brazos mientras ustedes pasaban por esto...

— Hay muchos controlados ahí afuera —dijo Maccoy

— si —continuo Lima— no pensamos que serian tantos, hay mas que antes, nos atraparon apenas aparecimos en esta época.

— eso quiere decir que el Dr. Tan esta ganando terreno—dijo Lucius.

— ¿para que necesita tantos? —pregunto Rasa

Lima metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco un papel arrugado.

— esto es para ti Rasa

Rasa agarro el blanco papel y lo leyó

— plan del Dr. Tan —dijo— paso uno: destruir los cuarteles de la DCI, paso dos: capturar a todos los agentes para que no puedan hacer nada en su contra

— por eso él hace esto —dijo Lima

— paso tres —siguio Rasa— conquistar las mentes de los agentes para que no puedan resistirse, paso cuatro:aumentar el numero de controlados para que todos obedezcan

Los agentes hicieron una exclamación

— quiere controlarnos, esa hoja estaba en la DCI

— la computadora la debe haber imprimido justo antes del incidente

— que computadora tan inteligente que creaste Rasa —dijo Lima sonriendo.

Rasa sonrió

— ahora tenemos que pensar como salir de aquí...

— ¿puedo preguntar para que trajeron aquí? —pregunto Maccoy

— no lo se...—dijo Lima— Rasa, ¿porque no lo mandaste a su misión con Dare?

— ¿donde esta Dare?—pregunto Maccoy

Rasa no respondió... Lucius respondió por el

— fue atrapada por el Dr. Tan

— ¿¡que!? —grito Maccoy

— esta bajo control —Rasa habló al fin

— no puede ser —dijo Lima

— ¡necesitamos salvarla! —se enojo Maccoy

— no te preocupes—dijo Rasa— nuestro deber es salvar a todos los controlados y vencer al Dr. Tan

— pe... pero Dare

— También la salvaremos a ella.

Maccoy le costo aceptarlo, pero al final lo logro y se quedo callado, mientras la noche llegaba a Tantopia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap 7: escape**_

Aun sin ideas, los agentes seguían encerrados en la celda,Rasa estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Lima estaba sentada al lado de el,realmente muy molesta de no poder salir. Algunos agentes daban ideas raras como romper la puerta o la pared, cosa que ya habían intentado y era imposible.

— No creo que logremos salir de aqui—dijo Rasa— esta todo demasiado seguro, no podremos hacer nada

Se escucho un murmullo, estaban diciéndose cosas, la única que no hablaba era Lima, que estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Miss Aubrey el ultimo día que estuvieron en Roma. Sobre Rasa, sobre porque se preocupaba tanto por el.

Lima suspiro

— ¿te pasa algo Lima? —pregunto Rasa

— no, nada, solo estaba pensando...

— ¿pensando en que? ¿en como escapar de aquí?

— estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Miss Aubrey cuando estábamos a punto de venir aquí, decía que yo me preocupo mucho por ti

Rasa no dijo nada

— ¿eso es malo? —pregunto Lima

— no es malo que te preocupes por otras personas, es bueno, siempre te prepcupas que tanto yo como los otros agentes estemos bien y a salvo, eres una gran persona.

Lima suspiro por segunda vez

— Rasa ¿puedo decirte algo importante?

— dime lo que sea

— también te preocupabas mucho por mi...

— Yo me preocupo... —la piel de Rasa se puso algo roja— porque te quiero mucho...

Lima sonrío

— si... ya me lo habías dicho... cuando me regalaste esto—levanto el brazo izquierdo, donde tenia la pulsera de plata que Rasa le había comprado.

— pensé que no la usarías... después de lo que paso ese día

— si... —dijo Lima— lo recuerdo muy bien, te respondí muy mal ese día y realmente lo siento, es que estaba muy confundida, jamas me había pasado algo como eso

— ¿porque usas la pulsera entonces? —dijo Rasa— pensé que me odiabas

— yo no te odio... yo... yo te quiero mucho Rasa... siempre te quise, solo que no me daba cuenta

— ¿en serio? —una sonrisita se dibujo en el rostro de Rasa

— cuando hable con Miss Aubrey me di cuenta

— e... entonces... si salimos de aqui... —dijo Rasa— ¿te gustaría que tengamos una cita?

Lima miro a los ojos a Rasa, lo decía en serio, muy en serio... su rostro se sonrojo

— s... si... claro, si tu quieres

Rasa sonrió, Maccoy, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, dijo algo así como "uhu... aquí se esta formando una pareja" Rasa le lanzo una mirada asesina y el giro la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado...

fingiendo que no escucho nada, aunque con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, empezó a mirar hacia afuera. Para lograr darse cuenta que alguien estaba viniendo por el pasillo oscuro

— Rasa—dijo— realmente no quiero interrumpir, te lo juro, pero alguien esta viniendo

Rasa se levanto del suelo casi inmediatamente para ver la extraña persona que venía

— es solo otro controlado —dijo al ver el reflejo del casco

La persona se acerco, hasta que a la luz se pudo ver su aspecto. Maccoy soltó una exclamación. Era una chica, con un casco Rosa del mismo color que su pelo largo

— Dare... —dijo Maccoy

— ven conmigo —dijo señalando a Lucius, tenia una voz súper metálica.

— ¿yo? —dijo Lucius— ¿porque?

— ven conmigo —repitio

Lucius se acerco a la puerta, Dare saco de su bolsillo una llave y la abrió, luego agarro a Lucius por el brazo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, y se lo llevo

— tiene la llave —susurro Rasa

— debemos buscar a forma de sacarsela —dijo Lima.

Ellos no tenía ni idea de para que Daré necesitaba a Lucius, pero luego de un rato volvió sin el

— ¡Dare! — gritó Maccoy— ¡soy yo Dare! ¡vuelve a ser la de antes!

— ella no te escucha —dijo Lima— esta perdida en su mente.

— pe... pero Dare

— no te preocupes —dijo Rasa— nuestro trabajo es salvar a todos los controlados del poder que tiene el Dr. Tan sobre sus mentes

— ¿y Dare?

— También la salvaremos a ella

Dare abrió la puerta de nuevo para llevarse otro agente, Rasa la detuvo agarrándola de los brazos, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por salvarlos, y para eso, necesitaba escapar de esa lugubre celda

Dare peleaba con gran fuerza, incluso con mas de la que tenia antes

— ¡quitale la llave! —le grito a Lima

Lima asintió, y se acerco a Dare

— ¡sueltenme! —gritaba ella— ¡nuestro líder se dará cuenta de esto! ¡llamare a mis compañeros!

Rasa puso una mano sobre su boca para callarla

— ¡no la lastimen! —grito Maccoy

— tranquilo Maccoy—dijo Lima, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la llave del bolsillo de Dare— ¡la tengo! ¡salgamos de aquí!

Lima se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con la llave, después se la guardó en el bolsillo.

— ¡Salgan! —grito

— cuando suelte a Dare llamara a los controlados —dijo Rasa— así que sean rápidos pero sigilosos— nos encontraremos afuera, donde llamare a los agentes que quedaron en DCI para que enciendan la maquina

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta, Rasa fue el ultimo en salir, soltando a Dare detrás, ella corrió por el pasillo y toco un botón que hizo empezar a sonar una alarma,

En la sala donde estaba el Dr. Tan, el se sorprendió mucho por la alarma

— ¡los agentes! —grito— ¡vayan por ellos controlados!

En el pasillo por donde escapaban los agentes, los controlados cerraron el paso, delante de todos ellos, Dare... y también Lucius, quien, cuando Dare le pidió que viniera solo lo hizo para ponerlo bajo control, como iba a hacer con todos los demás

Rasa y Lima soltaron una exclamación al ver a Lucius en ese estado, el gran numero de controlados empezó a atacar, pero solo intentaban agarrar a los agentes para ponerlos bajo control. Y para la mala suerte de Maccoy, Dare fue la que lo agarro

— ¡Dare! —grito, sin entender que ella solo escuchaba las ordenes del Dr. Tan— ¡vuelve a ser la de antes, no me hagas esto!

Dare bajo control, arrastro a Maccoy por la sala

— Dare… se que como buena compañera de equipo y mejor amiga me entenderás, a pesar de nuestras tontas peleas y bromas, sabes que yo te quiero, no me hgas esto

— ¡Maccoy! —grito Lima que estaba luchando con otro que era bastante fuerte— ¡no te desconcentres, ella no puede oírte!

— Dare —siguio Maccoy sin oír la advertencia de Lima— Debes escucharme, no puedo dejar que termines asi... no podría pasar un segundo sin ti, es que realmente te amo... siempre te ame aunque jamas lo dije

— maccoy— llamo otra vez Lima. Aunque el no respondió. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, se libero del hombre con quien luchaba, dispuesta a salvar a Maccoy. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Dare se llevaba a Maccoy lejos, y el, simplemente se dio por vencido y se dejo llevar por Dare.

— no puede ser— dijo para sus adentros y llamo a Rasa,quien por suerte no estaba peleando con nadie

— perdimos a Maccoy... —dijo— debemos salir pronto antes de que perdamos mas agentes

— Maccoy, Lucius... Dare —rrespondió el, recordando todos los perdidos

Lima suspiro

— ¡agentes! —llamo Lima— no podemos perder mas tiempo luchando con ellos, necesitamos salir rápido, así que a partir de ahora solamente los evitaremos... ¡vamonos!

Todos corrieron evitando al enemigo, en algún que otro pasillo, tuvieron que cambiar de dirección por encontrarse con ellos, así, la ruta de salida fue mas larga, y el tiempo que pasaron huyendo les pareció mas largo de lo que debia, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde al fondo se veía una luz, lo que significaba que la salida estaba por ahi. Alguien estaba vigilando la entrada, eran unos cuatro controlados liderados por Oblio

— Maldicion—dijo Rasa— así nos lograra ver, Tan le debió haber encargado vigilar la puerta

— Simplemente evitemoslos—dijo Lima

— no hay otra salida, debemos pasar por aquí

— ¿no puedes activar la maquina desde aqui?

— lo intentaré

Rasa prendió su comunicador, pero este hacia un ruido extraño, después de un rato se escucho la voz súper cortada de la baja señal de un agente, pero después se corto la llamada

— debemos salir, no hay otra opción.

Los agentes asintieron, Rasa corrió hacia la puerta, no quería lastimar a los controlados, pero si detenerlos un momento, asi que sólo los distrajo mientras los otros escapaban. Rasa salio ultimo, pero alguien lo agarro, no pudo ver bien quien era, porqué su despeinadocabello se le cayo en los ojos, pero si pudo escuchar gritar su nombre a Lima, lo que lo preocupo mucho e hizo que empujara bastante fuerte a su atacante, lo que logro liberarlo. Después corrió con Lima. Pudo ver a quien había empujado, en el suelo, sosteniéndose con un brazo, estaba Oblio, con su casco de control mental

— lo siento Oblio—dijo Rasa— espero no haberte lastimado mucho.

Todos salieron hacia afuera, la luz de un mediodía nublado les llego a los ojos, algunos se pusieron la mano de visera, ya que estar tanto tiempo en esa celda oscura no podían soportar el sol, hasta acostumbrar la vista.

— somos libres —dijo un agente

Rasa sonrio. Lima estaba tan emocionada que le dio un gran abrazo a Rasa, Rasa no lo evito, Lima tampoco. Rasa encendió su comunicador y logro poder hablar con un agente que los llevó devuelta al presente...

Ya en la destruida DCI, algunos medicos atendieron a los agentes mas heridos.

Rasa se estaba encargando, de todos los asuntos que quedaban como buen jefe, Lima fue con el

— gracias por salvarnos Rasa

— no es nada—respondió con una sonrisa— ¿quieres ir a caminar por afuera un rato

Lima asintió, ambos se fueron afuera y caminaron juntos.

— ¿que pasara ahora? —dijo Lima

— ¿que pasara con que?

— con la DCI, el Dr. tan y los agentes controlados

— reconstruiremos la DCI, ahora debemos hacer eso, luego intentaremos vencer al Dr. Tan, si lo venvemos, los demás serán libres.

Lima respondió con un "ah" luego se quedo callada, Rasa tampoco hablo, era uno de esos silencios incómodos, aunque rasa dijo

— me debes una cita ahora

Lima se río

— con todas las cosas que debemos hacer ahora no vamos a tener tiempo para eso

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un vídrío que sobrevivió a la explosión, en el reflejo, ambos se veían muy desaliñados, con toda la ropa arrugada y los cabellos despeinados.

— prometo que cuando todo esto termine tendremos nuestra cita—dijo Lima con un suspiro

Agarro la mano de Rasa, y se puso de puntillas para verlo a los ojos

— te amo, Rasa— y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios


	8. Chapter 8

_**capítulo 8: todos estamos bien**_

la DCI tardo solo unas pocas semanas en ser reconstruida. Absolutamente todos los agentes ayudaron en el trabajo. Lima y Rasa trabajaban en una computadora que sea mas inteligente y resistente que la anterior, porque ellos eran los que mas sabían de tecnologia, algunos agentes trabajaban en la estructura de la agencia, otros en la seguridad, en la luz, etc. Una vez que la DCI estuvo terminada, pudieron seguir con su misión.

— pudimos descubrir el plan de Tan—dijo Rasa, en el discurso que le dio a los agentes— el quiere hacernos parte de su ejercito, controlar nuestras mentes antes de dominar todas las épocas de la danza. Por culpa de ese plan, hemos perdido a tres de nuestros mejores agentes. Daremos todo lo que tenemos para que ellos y todos los demás estén vivos y a salvo. Pero por suerte, también pudimos enviar a los mejores agentes que quedaron a cada epoca, para que eviten la conquista de el Dr. Tan. Depende de ellos y de todos nosotros triunfar en esta lucha. Así que trabajaremos duro en eso ¿esta bien?

todos asintieron. Rasa también lo hizo, y volvió a su trabajo.

Al fin el día termino, término también el trabajo, y se termino de construir a DCI. Lima también estaba muy cansada. Solo deseaba que todo eso terminara y que el Dr. Tan fuera vencido.

La noche caía en la ciudad, luego de un naranja atardecer.

— ¿estas cansada? —dijo Rasa apareciendo por detrás de ella

— si, un poco —respondio Lima— todo esto es muy agotador ¿no te cansas también?

— si, estoy agotado

Lima le sonrió a su compañero

— bueno —dijo— sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

— emm... ¿te gustaría que te lleve? —pregunto Rasa sacando la llave de su auto —asi no tienes que caminar hacia tu casa

— no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo.

— ¿no dijiste que estabas cansada?

— si, pero también lo estas tu, que me tengas que llevar sería agotador.

— no seas tan mala, yo quiero llevarte

— no, en serio

— lo haces a proposito—dijo Rasa

Lima se río, solo lo hacia para molestarlo, Rasa también se río, era la primera vez que se divertían sin pensar en la agencia. Lo que hizo muy feliz a ambos.

— esta bien —dijo Lima —vamonos

— estacione aca a la vuelta, vamos

Rasa agarro la mano de Lima, lo que ella no evitó, de hecho, ella también lo agarro, y caminaron hacia el auto

Era un Ford Falcón de color marrón claro, bastante limpio y brilloso.

— ¿es nuevo?—pregunto Lima

— cero kilómetros

— increíble...

Rasa desactivo la alarma con la llave. y ambos entraron, adentro era de color negro y con olor a nuevo, Rasa lo encendió y fueron por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la casa de Lima. Rasa le abrió la puerta y ella bajo

— muchas gracias Rasa —dijo Lima.

— no hay de que, es un placer

ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego, Rasa abrió la puerta del auto y se estaba por ir

— ¿quieres entrar un rato? —dijo Lima

— no creo que debería

— vamos...

— bueno —prendio la alarma del coche y entro a la casa

Era un lugar muy acogedor, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

— ¿que harás cuando todo esto termine? —pregunto Rasa

— no lo se —respondio Lima— seguir con el trabajo

— pero si el Dr. Tan esta vencido no tendremos a nadie contra quien luchar

— siempre habrá mas gente que quiera hacer crímenes contra el baile

— ¿algun crimen como que?

— quizás alguna persona que haga que no exista la musica.

— eso seria tremendo.

— ¿que harás tu?

Rasa no respondió, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando que haría despues.

— en este momento —dijo al fin —yo tampoco se que hacer

— luchar contra los crimenes del baile

— si quieres eso yo luchare contigo

— ¿y no vas a hacer nada mas?

— lo único que deseo es que estemos juntos.

Lima no respondió, un rubor rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¿te gustaría comer algo? —pregunto

Ambos se fueron al comedor. Lima puso en el microondas una tarta que estaba ahí, y se la dio a Rasa

— ¿la cocinaste?

— si, hoy a la mañana

— no sabía que podias cocinar

— claro que si, mi madre me enseño— se sentó al lado de Rasa con una porción de tarta.

Rasa agarro los cubiertos y corto la comida para luego darle un mordisco

— esta deliciosa —dijo cuando la probo

— gracias

no siguieron hablando por el resto de la cena, ambos estaban concentrados en sus platillos, hasta que terminaron, Rasa soltó un bostezo.

— sera mejor que me vaya —dijo. y se levanto para irse, Lima lo acompañó hacia la puerta —nos vemos mañana.

— adiós —dijo Lima —y espero que tu deseo se cumpla

— ¿mi deseo?

— que estemos juntos... también se volvió mi deseo

— lima... sabia que tenias un lado romántico.

Lima se río

— si, claro que lo tengo, y tu también

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada por un largo tiempo, luego unieron sus bocas, en un beso mucho mas romántico que los dos anteriores, y también mucho más largo.

Rasa poso sus brazos en la cadera de Lima y la acerco mas a el, Lima no lo evito y devolvió el movimiento, pero en la espalda de el, ambos estaban convirtiendo ese beso en otro, como si fuera el único que iban a tener, se sentía increíble sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca del propio. Era una sensación nueva e intensa que en este momento estaba dominando a ambos. Justo a punto de hacer el beso mas pasional, Lima se separo de Rasa

— ya basta —dijo

Rasa asintió, y subió arriba del auto, lo arrancó, y se fue, dejando a Lima sola en la vereda de su se quedó con ganas de haber seguido el beso, pero no debía, le costo mucho aceptar el amor, y mas le costaba aceptar los besos. Pero ella lo amaba, amaba mucho a Rasa. Su compañero, su amigo... y ahora, su novio...

Pensar eso le dio un escalofrío, pero un lindo escalofrío.

Rasa también estaba pensando en su beso, no podía quitarse las ganas de seguir en ese momento, pero fue gracias a Lima, que se detuvo. Pensar que ya se estaba pasando con el beso lo hacia sentir muy mal, quizás Lima se había molestado. Pero no lo podía resistir, no aguantaba el deseo de besarla otra vez...

Compañeros, amigos y ahora novios oficialmente...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap 9: victoria**_

el. Dr. Tan fue vencido unas semanas después, al fin habían descubierto como liberarse de los cascos de control mental. Después de la intensa lucha por el bien del baile, el fue encerrado en el flujo del tiempo, y ahí se quedaría hasta que descubriera la forma de salir, que era una cosa casi imposible.

Los bailarines que habían viajado en el tiempo volvieron minutos antes de que la maquina del tiempo explotara cuando vencieron a Tan.

la DCI también libero a los que estaban bajo su poder, salvando también a los agentes que cayeron en el, en ese momento tenían unas cuantas personas en la DCI. algunoa médicos estaban revisando que el casco de control mental no haya tenido efectos secundarios en ellos.

Lima estaba viendo los daños a la maquina del tiempo "esto no se va a poder reparar" pensó "esta completamente destruida"

Rasa estaba paseándose por la agencia, supervisando todos los trabajos que hacían lis demas, como un buen jefe. Después se encontró con Maccoy, un medico le estaba tomando el pulso.

— hey maccoy —dijo— ¿te encuentras bien?

— si, si —dijo moviendo la cabeza— lamento haberme dejado vencer tan fácilmente, lo que pasa es que Dare...

Rasa interrumpió a Maccoy

— no te preocupes, no te culpo por eso, después de todo quieres mucho a Dare ¿no?

Maccoy asintió.

— si, claro que la quiero, la quiero mucho

— ¿sabes algo maccoy? a veces el amor nos hace hacer tonterías.

Maccoy sonrió. Segundos después apareció Dare corriendo

— ¡ Maccoy! —grito, y le dio un fuerte abrazo— ¡Lima me contó todo lo que hiciste por mi!

— ¡ehe, calmate un poco!—respondio Maccoy—¿que te contó?

— que estabas muy preocupado por mi, y que me llamabas y me decías que me amabas

— ¿¡ Lima te contó eso!? —la cara de Maccoy se puso un poco rosa y empezó a hablar muy rápido y con un tono muy nervioso— ¡fue un error! ¡lo siento! ¡es que estaba tan preocupado que sin querer lo dije! ¡lima no debió haberte dicho eso! ¡lo que pasa es que...!

Dare lo callo con un dulce beso en los labios, las frases nerviosas de Maccoy fueron interrumpidas, y la cara de Maccoy ya no estaba rosada, estaba del mismo color que el pelo de su compañera.

algunos agentes que estaban ahí aplaudieron, hace largo rato que estaban diciendo que Dare y Maccoy estaban tan unidos que deberían estar saliendo

— ¡ esaaa Maccoy! —gritaron Glitch y Mo

— ¡que dulces! —dijeron Emilia y Bodie

— ya era hora— agregaron Miss Aubrey y Ángel

— hacen muy bonita pareja—finalizaron las chicas de Flash4wrd

cuando se separaron, ambos parecían las personas mas felices del mundo. Cuando Maccoy volteo hasta Rasa, este le respondió con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa, Maccoy tenia una sonrisa aún mas grande.

Rasa estaba a punto de seguir con su trabajo, entonces Lima apareció detrás suyo, le tomo las manos, e hizo lo mismo que hizo Dare con Maccoy.

esta vez nadie dijo nada, todos estaban completamente boquiabiertos, porque nadie se los había imaginado juntos. cuando Lima se separo de Rasa le dedico una sonrisa, y Rasa, atónito, también.

— después de todo si lo querias—dijo Aubrey

— si... —respondió Lima.

pronto, todos los trabajos estaban terminados, los médicos no descubrieron nada malo en los controlados, muchos agentes ayudaron a limpiar el desorden causado por la máquina del tiempo, y después de eso, la DCI se metió en una gran fiesta, con todas las canciones de las épocas donde habían estado los bailarines. Cada cual, aun con la ropa de la década dicha, mostraban los nuevos pasos de baile aprendidos. incluso bailaron las canciones del futuro. Era una fiesta muy animada, todos estaban disfrutando la victoria sobre el Dr. Tan.

Lush crew mostró sus geniales pasos setentosos, Hi-def su break-dance ochentoso, flash4wrd sus pasos de los noventa, Riptide sus pasos de el 2000 y luego Dare Y Maccoy con unas canciones que a ellos les gustaban mucho

Incluso Lima y Rasa se unieron a la celebración, bailando las canciones de moda de el presente.

La fiesta termino hasta muy entrada la noche, casi como a las 2:00 am. Pronto todos estaban volviendo a sus casas. Despidiéndose de Lima y Rasa, que fueron los últimos en irse.

— ¿que te pareció? —pregunto Rasa

— ¿la fiesta?—respondio Lima—bien

— ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? triunfamos en la misión que tanto nos costo, y ahora ya no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

— alguna que otra cosa va a suceder,—respondio Lima—quizás exista nas gente que quiera hacerle daño al baile

— no hablo del trabajo —dijo Rasa— hablo de nootros

— ¿nosotros? —pregunto Lima— no lo se... seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente.

Después de un prolongado silencio Rasa dijo

— me prometiste una cita, ¿te olvidaste?

— jaja—se río Lima —no, no me olvide—y le agarro la mano a Rasa—vamos entonces.

Rasa sonrió y ambos se fueron caminando juntos, ya todo había terminado, ya no tenían de que preocuparse.

Era una noche hermosa, con muchas estrellas y una enorme luna blanca.

Esa seria la noche mas perfecta para Lima y Rasa...


End file.
